1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compound semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to the compound semiconductor device formed by separating a laminated body of a compound semiconductor multilayer film and a substrate, and the method of manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
A nitride semiconductor, which is one compound semiconductor, is promising to be increasingly used not only in blue light emitting semiconductor devices but also in high frequency devices and high power switching devices in view of its wide band gap and its electron saturation velocity being greater than that of GaAs.